The Wind, the Sky, Always
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: SasukexOC! First off this a fic based off the song of Sailor Moon. Sasuke resigns his position as shinobi and has to stay with a girl and her family. They both discover new feelings... Yes, it's fluff... I wrote this to let out my feelings for Sasuke. o.0
1. How it Began

**The Wind, Sky, Always**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my character Amaya in this story AND the story.

**Rating:** Teen for language and violence in later chapters. Just to be safe.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**AN: **I kind of forgot what Itachi did in that episode, it's kind of a spoiler but still... I kind of changed what Itachi did. _(YOU KNOW!)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Aniki? Mom? Dad?" Chibi Sasuke walked through the empty corridor of his own home in the night. He then suddenly heard a rambling noise from the room right ahead. "?" He began to panic. _ Where is everyone else? _ he asked himself but then nodded and walked towards the door reaching out his hand ready to open the door. He heard the noise again then pulled his hand back away from the door, "Come on, Sasuke... Be brave!" He quickly threw the door open to see his mom and dad lying lifeless on the wooden floor as he saw blood spread around the room, "MOM! DAD!" He ran to their side then saw a dark shadowy figure approach out from the darkness.

"Aniki! It's horrible! What happened!" He asked his brother.

"Foolish brother," he replied, coldly.

"W-what are you talking about?" He inquired him then suddenly a thought came to him, "No... it can't be!"

"But it is." His brother told him, "How can it not be true when everyone in the Uchiha clan is now dead? For the exception of us."

"Why in hell would you do this!" Sasuke angrily asked, demanding an answer then charged at his brother Itachi. He dodged his little brother and roughly slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomache causing Sasuke to puke out some blood. He fell to the floor, unable to move.

"How pathetic..." Itachi said in disgust then walked away.

"Damn you, Itachi..." Sasuke cursed then slowly his eyelids began closing until it was utter darkness...

**_9 years later..._**

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl called out, "Where are you?"

"..." The familiar person kept silent. The pink haired girl caught Sasuke in her sight and noticed a backpack strapped to his back, "Sasuke?"

"What are you doing with that backpack?" She asked him, feeling uneasy.

"...Leaving." 

"What!" She exclaimed, not believing the word she heard, _ LEAVING!_

"You heard me," he replied, "I can't seem to get into my Ninja training just... not anymore. I'm going to take a break from it but that doesn't mean I still won't practice." He walked off.

"Matte!" Sakura shouted.

He turned his back to her, "Tell Naruto I said, don't give up his dream."

"!" She gasped, she was frozen unable to move she stood still. The only thing she could do was watch him leave. He then disappeared in a flash.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto called out to her, "What's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost... and where's Sasuke-teme?"

"...He says don't give up your dream." Is all she could reply.**__**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, Sasuke would never say or do anything like that! I know, but this IS a fanfiction! IT'S FICTION! .**

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: ...(Sighs)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_  
_**


	2. Him Again

The Wind, the Sky, Always  
**Chapter 1**

_**AN:** WAHHHH! I think I've made Sasuke too OOCish... x.x IT's all my fault! Forgive me! I really think this story does suck since it was written by stupid ol' me! Again sorry! I might add a prologue... or not...  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat under a tree outside, still thinking about the incident that happened years ago.

_Itachi, you traitor! If he comes here... There's telling what he could do. I have to protect Amaya; she's all I have left..._ He thought.

"Sasuke-kun..." The only word that came to my mind was Sasuke; all I could think about was HIM HIM HIM! So, I made my way over to position, "Sasuke-kun, are you... Alright?" I asked concerned, I tried smiling but it was so hard to... The pain and new spawned hate Sasuke was in. His brother, how could he have done such a horrible thing? I guess that's just the ways of the Shinobi...

"Fine." Sasuke replied cold and harsh.

"Wouldn't it be better if you could give me **more **than 1 syllable?" I asked him.

"It was very fine," he said and turned my way, "Don't you have something to do, Amaya-chan?"

"Sigh... You haven't been acting quite yourself eversince you stopped being a Shinobi," I mentioned.

"It's things I have on my mind right now..." he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"Don't be," He began, "Eversince I stopped my position as Shinobi, I had no place to stay; your family and you offered me a place to stay."

"Okay..." I said, "There's rice balls in the kitchen if you're hungry, mom says you should get some rest. You seem tired these days."

"Arigatou," Sasuke got up and went inside, "They worry too much..."

"...Sasuke," I whispered, "I wish I could speak to you more." I hugged my knees while lying my head against the tree. "Night rain would fall soon... Maybe I should stay out here for a while..."

"Amaya-chan!" A voice from inside called, "You should come inside soon!"

"I'm coming in later, Mom!" I replied, "I just need some time by myself for now."

"Alright," Mom yelled from the living room. "I'm worried about her..." She said to Dad, "I wonder what's wrong with her these days?"

"Now now dear..." Dad began, "Eversince Sasuke moved in, she has been overreacting a little; haven't you noticed?"

"Come to think of it," Mom began, "Our dear little Amaya-Chan must like him..."

"Could be," Daddy said, "Children tend to hide these things from their parents."

"But Amaya is only 14!" Mom exclaimed, "Sasuke is 16; he's 2 years older than her..."

"I've been taught it doesn't matter on age; just the love between the two people," Daddy smiled.

**Sasuke-kun  
**_Knock knock  
_"Come in," Sasuke said crossing his arms while lying against the wall.

"Hi dear," Mom said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied harshly.

"Sigh, I see... Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No," he said.

"Sasuke," Mom began, "Sometimes, it's not alright to keep all concealed inside; you must let it out sometimes."

"OK," he began, "I... I... I'm worried about my older brother Itachi; what if he comes here? And kills us? I mean... I'm powerless, I want to protect Amaya with all my might!"

"Don't worry, you will." Mom said, "You're very strong and so is Amaya-chan, she once used to be Shinobi also. Top Ninja slash Kunoichi in her academy."  
"I see..."

"She will fight side-by-side with you and protect us all," Mom said a with smile hidden and left; closing the door quietly on her way out.

I'll protect her, no matter the cause. I can't let Amaya-chan down. I lov-Wait! What was I going to say?... Damn. He clenched his fist hard.

**Amaya-chan **

So I was still outside. 4 hours had passed; it was 7 o'clock. I was sitting in the rain getting wet. As I lay in the cold, wet, dampness I sung myself a song:  
**_Disappearing into a crowd  
I waved my hand to your turned back  
Until yesterday, this all seemed like it wasn't true_  
_Even though we've acted selfishly, and we've had petty arguments  
I never thought the day we couldn't be together would ever come for us  
That day, after it, I'm running  
When we can open all our feelings up to each other  
The wind, the sky, still  
Wrapped around us, alone together_  
_That day, after it, I'm running  
When we can open all our feelings up to each other  
The wind, the sky, still  
Wrapped around us, alone together... (This is a song from Sailor Moon. The song isn't mine! It rightfully belongs to the owner of it. Nuff said') _**

_**Suddenly... I saw Sasuke appearing right in front of me, holding an umbrella. He was covering me from the rain!**_

"It's not healthy out here when it's raining," Sasuke said smiling.

It was the first time I ever saw him smile such a _**graceful** _one.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, the rain looks rough." He sat down beside her.

Then I found tears dripping down my cheeks...

He looked up and and saw the tears; he couldn't really tell if it was the rain or if it was actually tears, "Wait, why are you crying?" He laughed.

"Hey, don't make fun of me," I said wiping the tears away, "You hardly speak to me and NOW you're actually speaking to me for the first time in a long while."

"Ahh, so you thought I was deaf?" He asked smirking.

"Of course not!" I yelled, "What made you think that!"

"If you don't speak to me; how could I speak to you?" He lay his head down in the damp grass.

"W-welll..." I was all choked up! Ahh, think Amaya, think! "Are you making fun of me again, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I made fun of Naruto a long time ago." He smiled and stared at me.

"Sasuke, WHAT are you smiling about?"

"You," he said, "Sometimes I think you're just **too** sure of yourself."

"Sigh, that's just like you, Sasuke!" I smiled, "I mean really, you made fun of Naruto and now me! Not polite to pick on a little girl like me y'know?"

"See? A **LITTLE** too certain if you ask me," He laughed.

There was nothing I could do but laugh with him, "You're right. I guess I am too sure of myself at times."

"At times?" He added; raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay..." I began, "All the time."

"That's just like you," He got up, "Let's go inside; it's getting dark."

"OK." I walked with him inside.

Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun... I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know! It's really sucky...


	3. Oh Starry Night

**The Wind, the Sky, Always **

Oopsies, I forgot the disclaimer... I don't own Naruto and never will. Even though I wish I could add my own character to the anime though... T.T

Sasuke: Get a life.

Me: Augh, right! (slaps her head)

**Chapter 2**

I walked outside to the balcony and stared at the stars for a moment, "What a beautiful night..." I said to myself.

"Not as beautiful as you," A voice behind me said.

I quickly turned my head to see who it was, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Amaya-hime?" he asked smiling.

"?... Sasuke-kun why are you all of a sudden calling me a princess?" I gave him a questioning and confused look,"I-I mean I'm not royal or beautiful either..."

"You're very beautiful and royal-like," he replied, winking, "It's true."

"Eh?..." I was really confused, "W-why me?"

"Amaya-hime," he said my name.

"Okay, if you wanna do it this way, Sasuke-kimi." I giggled, slightly blushing.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"You know, I could ask the same thing about you... And why you're flirting, Sasuke-kimi."

"Here," he offered me his hand.

"Sasuke-kimi, I don't really know what this is about but okay..." I took his hand; he walked me to the edge of the balcony, "Don't the stars look beautiful?"

"Yeah... Very," he replied then kneeling down and kissing my hand.

I looked away and blushed.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream..." He asked concerned, his smile started fainting away.

"Oh, I'm fine... I just... had a bad dream was all, I couldn't really get to sleep so I walked out here to the balcony to see the constellations for a while," I replied smiling at him but what happened in the dream was still hidden deep within my mind, I couldn't let him know about it.

"What was it about?" he asked, he knew it was sometimes rude to be so noisy to know about someone's dreams.

"I think... it'd be better if I didn't say, I don't want to burden you." I sighed heavily, "First it started out sweet then popped into a horrifying nightmare, but before the most horrible thing could happen I woke up and didn't realize myself screaming out loud."

_What could be so secretive that she's keeping from me? _Sasuke thought, "Will you be okay?"

"I think so... Will you?" I quickly replied then sent the same question back to him.

"Don't mock me," he laughed a little and sent me a smile.

"Well, ok if you insist, my prince Sasuke," I kneeled down like a Princess would when she was greeting another king.

"But of course, my princess Amaya," Sasuke laughed and bowed, "Shall I walk you back to your room?" He asked offering his arm.

"You shall," I replied giggling but trying to squeal my giggles; I took his arm and then we stepped back to my room.

"Oyasumi Nasai..." I said softly to him.

"Good night..." He slowly starting closing the door.

"Wait!" I stopped him before it could close, I stepped outside the door and quickly kissed him on the cheek, I giggled softly and then went back in my room.

"..." Sasuke's heart started to warm up.

Then I squealed with delight softly and then started singing:

_**Laughing so hard that I cried  
When we join hands and I gaze into your eyes  
Always your fragrance so faintly  
Tears at the strings of my heart  
Even though we've acted selfishly, and we've had petty arguments  
I never thought the day we couldn't be together would ever come for us  
That day, after it, I'm running  
When we can open all our feelings up to each other  
The wind, the sky, still  
Wrapped around us, alone together...  
**Sasuke... that song always reminds me of you... The Wind, Sky, Always. _I thought.

_+**Sasuke-kun**+_

Sasuke then started singing the same song Amaya was singing but continuing it in his bedroom:

**_Now I am all by myself  
Tied to the night, wanting to be with you  
All my lines of words, now they just do not reach you anymore  
That day, we were in each other's arms  
That defined our happiness, do not forget  
I fell so in love with you  
I wish we could be like we were back then  
_That day, I had a dream  
I will not forget the depth of your eyes  
The wind, the sky, surely  
Will wipe away all my pain inside...**  
_That song always reminds me of you... Amaya... The Wind, Sky, Always. _He thought, _I will protect her. I swear upon my life. No matter what the causes are. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**AN: More CHEESYNESS! . For some reason I have this will to keep continuing this story no matter how much everyone might hate it. Stupid me! XP**_


	4. Kimono Shopping

**The Wind, Sky, Always**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters! You should now that by now! P But I do own my character and this story. XD

**Rating:** Teen, just to be safe because of use of language and more violence probably later on...

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining bright on my face, it was really warm, I got out of bed and ran downstairs to see mom and dad were awake. Mom was making breakfast and dad was reading his newspaper like always I'd see them doing this everyday in the morning.

"Mom, have you seen Sasuke?" I asked her willing to see Sasuke's face again.

"I think he must have went outside somewhere..." she replied still paying attention to making breakfast, "He did want me to give this private note or letter to you, though."

She reached into her pocket and handed me a sealed pink envelope, "Huh? A letter to me?"

I took the letter from her hand and slowly unsealed it not wanting to rip it, I took out the letter and locked my eyes on it; it said:

_Dear Amaya-hime,  
Meet me at the lake today at 6 in the evening. I want to show you something I've been wanting to show since I've seen it. I'll be waiting for you._

_Your Prince,  
Sasuke-kimi  
_  
_ What does he possibly want to show me? _ I thought to myself, curiously, _ Hmmm... I'll just have to see!  
_

Then I waited for what seemed like years, centuries... A millenium until 6 in the after in my room. I looked outside my room to see if anyone was outside. I snuck out and slowly closed the door behind me, hoping not to wake my parent's 6 oclock nap. I ran through the paths of town as quickly as I could. It took awhile but I managed to make it to the lake. I looked around but didn't see Sasuke.

"Augh, he's running late..." I sighed heavily and sat down hugging my knees tight, What could he possibly want to show me?

"So..." 

I turned my head around to see who it was behind me.

"Amaya-hime," he said.

"Oh, Sasuke-kimi... I didn't see you there," I replied to him, I stood up and walked toward him.

"Never mind that, Amaya-chan, did you see the sign ads in the alleys of town on your way here? he asked suddenly.

"Well, I did... Why do you ask?" I questioned him, "You mean the ads about the festival right?"

"Yes..." his voice started getting choked up, "I was wondering if-"

"If what?"

"You could go with me to the festival," he replied slightly blushing.

"Sasuke-kimi, I'd love to!" I squealed, "But we also have to get Kimono shopping too!"

"That's right," he replied crossing his arms.

"Come on!" I pulled his arm.

"Ow! That really hurts!" he wailed.

We finally arrived at a Kimono shop, "Okay, Sasuke... Let's get shopping. We'll meet up later when we're done!"

"Alright!" he exclaimed then we both ran off our ways looking for a perfect Kimono that impress each other.

I looked around desperately trying to find a beautiful one, they were all beautiful but I needed the perfect one. I looked to the right and saw a beautiful white-yellow one with blue fluttering butterflies on the sleeves and dress with also a light pink ribbon in the back.

"Hmm... a perfect one?" Sasuke questioned himself, his eyes were caught by a black kimono with white decorated leaves on the sleeves and dress.  
I stood at the entrance tapping my foot, Sasuke came out and saw me.

"What kind of Kimono did you get?" he asked.

"It's a secret, and you?" I shot the same question back at him.

"It's a secret," he brought his finger to his lip.

"You're so sly, Sasuke-kimi!" I giggled.

"Well so are you, Amaya-hime..." he shot it back at me smirking.

Then I suddenly felt like someone was watching us... I looked around feeling very worried.

"Amaya-hime, daijobu?" Sasuke was concerned.

"N-no! I'm fine!" I put a smile on my face and grabbed his hand running home.

"Oww! You're STILL hurting me..." he muttered

"Oh Sasuke, when will you learn?" I asked him, laughing a bit.

Eek, more cheesyness... XD I can tell everyone is hating this story right now... . 

Sasuke: You can say that again.

Me: Why are you so mean, Sasuke-kun! .

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: ...Fine, have your way then. :-)

Sasuke: Stop it with the smiles...


	5. Graceful Performance

**The Wind, Sky, Always **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my character Amaya in this story AND the story.

**Rating:** Teen for language and violence in later chapters. Just to be safe.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

_(Chapter dedicated to NarutoFan or Aya-chan! For liking this story, this chappie's for you since you wanted me to post up the next chapter.)_

"AMAYA-CHAN! WAKE UP-WAKE UP!"

I heard a voice hollering from downstairs, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.

"You're going to be late for the festival..." Mom said.

"Oh no!" I gasped and and ran to my vanity, took out a hairbrush and untied my long and shiny black hair. Then started brushing, I couldn't decide what to wear for my hair, a hairclip or ribbon? I had to pick fast so I just picked a ribbon. I let my hair loose and took out my sky blue-and-white striped ribbon and put it on the right side of my hair. I ran to my closet and quickly opened it and took out my Kimono and put it on. I then ran downstairs to the door and put on sandals, "Bye Mom! Bye Daddy!" I greeted my parents and was on my way out. Running to the town, I was exhausted. I saw Sasuke there waiting for me.

"You're late." he smirked.

"I know, gomen-nasai!" I said still trying to recover from my long and tiring jog.

"But you look beautiful though, that ribbon makes you kawaii also..." he brought up.

I blushed, "You also look handsome, heck, you're handsome every single day I see you!"

He felt slightly red, Why do I blush so much when I'm talking to her!

"So, let's explore first!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, wait for me!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke, you're so slow!" I wailed to him, laughing.

"Hey, it's been years since my last Shinobi mission when I had to hurry up..." he brought up an excuse.

I suddenly stopped and saw a graceful stage decorated with lights of rainbow colors, "!"

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

I pointed to the stage of decorated gracefulness, "T-tha..."

"Yes, singers go on there."

Suddenly a spotlight flashed on me, "Well well... this young lady looks like she might have the voice of an angel don't you think?" A voice said somewhere.

"N-no, I can't possibly!" I stammered.

"Go ahead, I'll be cheering you on..." Sasuke encouraged me.

"O-okay..." I could feel his comfort and I felt stronger when he said that. I walked up slowly to the stage, but the enroaring crowd frightened me a little. I brought the microphone close to my mouth and stared at Sasuke. He was smiling... And for some reason that me feel more... Confident.

"Okay, minna_-san... Before I'll sing this song, I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special person close to my heart, Sasuke."  
_  
_Hitogomi ni kieteyuku  
Senaka ni mukatte te wo futta  
Kinou made ga uso mitai ni mieru _

Namida deru hodo waratte  
Te wo tsunai de mitsume aeba  
Itsumo anata no nioi kasukani  
Mune wo setsunaku shita

_Wagamama mo shitashi tsumaranai KENKA mo shita  
Aenaku naru hi ga kuru koto mo shiranai de_

_Ano hi oikakete  
Kimochi no subete wo uchiaketara  
Kaze mo sora mo mada  
Futari dake wo tsutsundeta_

_Ashita no koto omottara  
Kimochi ga sukoshi mae wo muku  
Kitto (dokokani) tsuzuku (chiisana)  
Michi wo aruiteyukou_

_Hitori kiri ni natta  
Aitai yoru ni tsunaida  
Kotoba no RAIN mo  
Ima wa mou todokanai_

_Ano hi dakishimeta  
Shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de  
Totemo suki ni natta  
Ano toki no jibun de iyou_

_Ano hi yume mite ita  
Anata no hitomi wo wasurenai de  
Kaze mo sora mo kitto  
Kanashimi wo keshite kureru_

_Ano hi dakishimeta  
Shiawase wo kesshite wasurenai de  
Totemo suki ni natta  
Ano toki no jibun de iyou_

_Ano hi yume mite ita  
Anata no hitomi wo wasurenai de  
Kaze mo sora mo kitto  
Kanashimi wo keshite kureru..._

The crowd started cheering and clapping with excitement, I scrolled through the crowd to see if Sasuke was there. I didn't see him anywhere...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well... How cheesey was that? (sweatdrops)**

Sasuke: I'll say!

Me: You probably could guess the name of that song she sang to the title of the story. I don't know why I chose this song to describe my feelings for you though, Sasuke. Something was just telling me to!

Sasuke: ...(thinking)

Me: Anyways, yaysies and thanksies for the lyrics. Hey, Sasuke-sama, what are you thinking about?

Sasuke: Nothing! (nervously laughs)

Me: Okay...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Amaya In Captive

**The Wind, Sky, Always**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my character Amaya in this story AND the story.

**Rating:** Teen for language and violence in later chapters. Just to be safe.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

* * *

**Amaya In Captive**

**(Amaya's POV) **

Looking and scrolling through the whole crowd with my eyes, I couldn't find him. Where was he? Did he hate my singing? Was the song horrible? What was it? Walking down the steps of the stage and trying to squeeze through the crowd and still looking for him, I saw him by the lake. Looking at his own reflection and skipping rocks and small pebble stones into the water.

**(Sasuke's POV) **

Never had I heard someone; even a girl sing out with all her heart. Amaya was one of them. I didn't think I was able to even like one single girl, until I met her. That is. Looking at my own reflection in the water. And I ask myself; sometimes I don't know this warm feeling inside me. It all gets confusing to me, am I... In love? I can't deny it anymore, no matter how many the times I've denied I've been in love with her! I skipped a rock into the water and watched it jump distances away each hop it took. And then feeling someone's hand beside me... Turning my head around and seeing... My...

**(Out of POV) **

"Suprised to see me, foolish little brother?" Itachi asked as he grabbed Sasuke's neck by force and held him above the ground.

"Itachi-" Sasuke tried gasping for breath as Itachi's grasp clenched with more force.

"No, stop!" Amaya yelled to him, "let him go right now!" Itachi and Sasuke looked at her. Sasuke tried to say in choked gasps, "Amaya, get- out of here, NOW!"

"What are you saying? I can't leave you!" Amaya looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy, she couldn't leave him! Did this have to be the moment she had to confess everything? She knew couldn't lie to her own feelings!

Itachi let go of Sasuke's neck as Amaya gasped watched him drop to the ground, trying to catch his own breath back. She ran over to his side and asked, "are you okay?"

"F-f-fine." Sasuke replied. But then looked around for Itachi, where did he go? Amaya got up on her two feet and began to look around for him as Sasuke still was trying to catch his breath.

"Right here." Itachi appeared in the back of Amaya and grabbed her.

"ITACHI! LET HER GO!" Sasuke hollered. "Not a chance, little brother." Itachi evilly grinned and took out a Kunai Knife and held it to Amaya's neck, "take one step and this pitiful girl will meet her end."

Sasuke just glared at him, like he never glared before. He didn't want to lose anyone else he loved! And he couldn't lose them again to Itachi!

"Foolish little brother, if you wish to see this girl again, see if you can find me. And when you do, I want to test your skills, once and for all. If you are not able to find me within the amount of three days... She shall perish." Itachi told him, and began to disappear with Amaya.

"SASUKE!" Amaya yelled his name for help as she tried to wiggle out of Itachi's grasp.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the disappearing Itachi and Amaya holding out his hand when Amaya tried to grab it but missed it! Amaya and Itachi faded away as Itachi said, "remember, she will perish if you should not find me in three days."

Sasuke fell onto his knees... He failed to protect someone he deeply and truely cared for... She was held in Itachi's grasp! And he didn't know where to start looking to find Itachi... Is it... too late?

* * *

**I think this is where the Suspense starts! And gomen-ne for the short chapter! But in the next chapter, Sasuke will run into someone... A VERY UNEXPECTED PERSON. Well, not too unexpected. **

Me: Didn't you feel scared when Itachi just popped up right in the back of you, Sasuke-sama?

Sasuke:...(Is frozen)

Me: Uh-oh... (waves in his face) I think he's still trying to recover from shock... Don't worry, he'll be fine! Read and Review! OPTIONAL.

* * *


	7. A Flashback

**The Wind, the Sky, Always  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my character Amaya in this story AND the story.

**Rating:** Teen for language and violence in later chapters. Just to be safe.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**

* * *

**

**A/N -** Minna, minna! Gomen-nasai! I've have not updated since like... what maybe three months? Omigosh, I'm so so sorry! It's the same lame excuse everyone always uses: S-C-H-O-O-L. Well, actually... That's not it. I've actually lost the writing spirit, so I can barely write as much as I did a long time ago. My teacher has been giving me COUNTLESS and COUNTLESS essays and stories to write until my hand falls off. Even typing right now hurts. Ow, ow. . Please forgive me!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

_-Dream Sequence- _

**_(Amaya's POV) +Flashback of when everyone else were a young age; Amaya at 6+  
_**I walk through the halls of the empty Uchiha residence. I heard sobbing coming from the another room... I looked over to the side of the hall way to see a door half-opened, the sobbing and crying was coming from that room... I slowly held onto the door knob, while my heart pounding as I was curious to see who it was. I pushed the door open aside and saw a dark-raven haired boy with black eyes crying to himself while sitting on the edge of his bed as his tears fell onto his knees. I walked over to him and laid my head on his open lap.

"W-who are you?..." He said in between sobs.

"Who, me?" I looked up and asked, "my name's Aikounara Amaya. What's yours?"

"S-...s-...Uchiha-...Sasuke..." He said in between sobs. "Why were you crying?" I asked, resting my head on his lap.

"I...I-lost my family..." He replied, feeling angered a bit.

"Nani?" I looked up at him, "what happened?"

"My aniki... had murdered all of them..." He replied, clenching his fists. Just then shock hit my heart... Who would do that to their own family and their own younger brother?? Another teardrop fell onto Sasuke's lap.

"Daijoubou, it'll be alright." I smiled at him. "Nani?..." He looked at me, with his face a bit red. "I've always wanted to be a great singer, maybe I can sing something to cheer you up a bit." I cleared my throat and started singing a nice and sweet lullaby for him to listen to.

**_"The wind and the sky enwrapped around us alone..."_**

His heart softened at the sound of my voice. This is... such a beautiful voice...

I took out a half-heart locket and handed it to him. "Here, my mommy gave this to me, she said I'd have to give it to a certain person that seems special to me. Like a really special person." He smiled a bit and felt a bit of the darkness disappear from his heart, he took the locket from my hand and tied it around his neck.

I laid my head on his lap again. "Don't worry... from now on, I'll be your family."

_End Flashback or Dream And out of POV _

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, feeling helpless. It had been three hours already since Amaya was kidnapped... And he had to find Itachi's "hiding place" right before three days end. Or else, who knows what he'd do... And yet... Amaya's parents didn't know she was... Captured...

Just then the doorbell rang. Sasuke walked downstairs and opened the door, SUPRISINGLY to see...

* * *

Me-Ha! A Cliffhanger! Butttt you people probably don't even read this story anymore... . And it's been soooo long since I last talked with Sasuke-sama. . .

Sasuke-Read and review.

Me-Sasuke-sama, it's been like... an eternity! . (glomps onto him and starts to cry) :;

Sasuke-Hn, w-whatever... (Blushes)

* * *


	8. Mini 'Reunion'

**The Wind, The Sky, Always**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my character Amaya in this story AND the story.

**Rating:** Teen for language and violence in later chapters. Just to be safe.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**A/N -** sweatdropsYup, yup...Um- it's been almost a year since I updated this story, huh? o.O This will be random and out of the blue for me to say but I thought I'd just do another chapter for you guys since I just logged onto to see my statistics of this story being my most popular. Just for you guys another chapter, but keep in mind I probably might not update again anytime soon unless I get encouragement and ideas from you guys for this story XD Oh yeah, since I named this story after a song; why don't you guys listen to it while reading, hm? This was the theme song I picked for the entire story a long time ago; it's called Kaze Mo, Sora Mo, Kitto from Sailor Moon, FF won't let me post links but it's on YouTube. I'm just not really interested into all this stuff anymore, but I'll do the best I can! FIGHTING!  


* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

As I was headed straight for the door to get out it suddenly slammed open before I could get there- I see a familiar blonde-headed boy with sky blue eyes facing me along with a pink-haired girl with jade green eyes.

"N-Naruto! Sakura?" I said in somewhat bewilderment as I looked back and forth between them.

"Sasuke-Kun- it's been a few years since then." The now middle teenaged kunoichi Sakura said. I noticed she wasn't that ridiculous girl with the annoying fangirly personality anymore from the sound of her voice; she didn't jump on me either, and usually she would after not being able to see me even before an hour passes. Then after I snapped out of my little suprise of our 'little reunion' I began to question them. "Why are you both here?"

"Heh, you haven't changed one bit, have you teme?" Naruto smirked, "We heard a rumor you lived at a place near the Naruto Bridge."

"So when we heard it coming from many people, we decided to see how you were doing." Sakura smiled a bit.

"I don't have time for this!" I shouted and pushed past them out the door. As I was picking up the pace to run, Uzumaki began to yell at me, "YAH! TEME! You're not giving us at least some greeting after we come to see you all the way from Konoha!" I turned to them as they saw my irritated face, "I have someone to save- You both would only get in the way. Just go back to Konoha and forget about me! I don't need my old teammates to be even more of a problem than they were in the first place." I shot at Sakura and Naruto as I ran away to begin my search.

(Out of POV mode)

"What the heck just happened?" Naruto complained, "Baka teme doesn't even give us a hey or whatever and we came all this way-"

"Naruto." Sakura said his name serenely, "Sasuke-Kun said he had someone important to save- he has someone close to him?"

"I actually have never heard him mention ANYTHING about saving someone IMPORTANT. Who is this person?" Naruto began to ponder.

"Iie. If we interfere we'll just irrirate him more and he hates it when someone tries to help him with something he thinks he has to do on his own..." Sakura sighed but said in a worried tone. "Well I don't give a care! I'm just gonna follow him and see what's the matter! After all, we were a team, but we still ARE a team. Let's help anyway Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said and ran off into the direction Sasuke went. "Ish, that boy still runs into other people's problems trying to help regardless...But, he has a point." Sakura smiled to herself and then went off.

* * *

**Me: Heh-heh, um, that's pretty much the new chapter I had in plan. I thought of a mini reunion of Team 7. I thought it was kind of cheesy but hey- I think I at least brought the story back to life...A little.**

**Sasuke: If you readers suggest ideas that would be great for her.**

**Me: Yes! Onegai! . I have some ideas install but you guys would be a big help if you suggest and comment. I might slowly revive the story if you guys contribute XD Muahwahwahwa**


End file.
